bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lego6245
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Binding of Isaac Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey lego, i want to help as much as i can. ive been playing since monday. : thanks 8bit. Be sure to sign your posts though. Four tildes. Lego6245 23:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) im pretty new, how do i do that? Hey Lego, I've fixed most of the items page for now, but the main page can only be changed by an admin. Can you just change "possibley" to "possibly" on the main page? I thought after Edmund asked if there were any "better" wikis already out there that getting rid of some of the more glaring errors might just improve the place a bit. :) Also, is it possible to have the "talk" for a page in a different place to the actual information? Would be much tidier too! All the best! Oops. Am I meant to put my name along with the tildes? What's the point of "signing" the posts? HeirApparent 01:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Right, got it. Sorry for making a mess on your page. Delete these if you like. HeirApparent 01:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Put some effort into this project, please? I'm sorry to say... But some of what you're writing here is just horrible. A wiki is meant to be informative, not filled with your comments that sound like you're talking to yourself. FrazerJC 03:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm throwing up what looks like talking to myself when in reality through up my thoughts for people to take into account when working, epsecialy on pages with little to no content. Don't you worry about it, I go through later and make it more professional. Lego6245 11:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Generally, you keep thoughts in the Talk page. :) The reason why I'm throwing a hissy is because if you purposely get it wrong the first time, you are purposely giving yourself more work in the future when it comes to re-writing it "professionally". FrazerJC 12:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Issue with image size. Hi. Thanks for your message Lego. I am not used to the wikia interface. I tried to add image to the item section but the image I add is double the height of the original image. I first thought it was a format problem (png), I tried to upload it as gif but the problem remained. How did you add the images of the other items so that the displayed size respect the original image one? Thanks. Naity 12:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I answered my problem myself, I was showing them as thumbnail with caption (which was wrong). Real size without caption just makes it perfect. Naity 14:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone Hello, ive been playing The Binding Of Isaac since it got out on Steam, and as i come forth new things on the game that aren´t here in the wiki, i´ll try to fill in and keep it here as fast as i can to help everyone know something more about the game. Congratulations to everybody who´s helping this wiki! Fabi.maxcote 04:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Preferences issue Hey. I'm having a great time editing this wiki and being a part of the community, but it seriously bothers me that when I try to disable setting in my preferences, particularly the email alerts, it says it's saved the changes, but it hasn't. The checkboxes revert, and I still get the emails. Do you know how to fix this? Solidplasma 21:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Requesting page move/rename (Loki) Please see this anonymous editor's comment on Loki's page http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Loki#comm-2682 FrazerJC 12:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. Keep up the good work. Lego6245 12:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Secrets etc ... I'll fill in the secrets list with descriptions for my shots... After that I can add a bunch other shots you can find a place for. I have a growing list each cosmetic change items do to isaac. You can find ways to incorporate them. But untill there are propper cheats/trainers for isaac i'm afraid the list will stay uncomplete. I don't have the nerv to grind everything down the hard way. And some of them need to be animated so that makes it much harder. If however someone finds a way to give instant item rechages. We can use the d6 without the room finish tedium to get any item we wan't. That would make it much more catasia worth while. Alternatively you can write to "souldescen" at aol and ask edmund to share the graphical resources of the game for the wiki. It will be much better to compile everything that to screenshot it or camcord it. I already wrote him about that. I guess a few more people would make him unerstand that its in his interest to give us the graphics. Better wiki, more publicity. Win win for everyone. Cheers SK_RaZoR Sk razor 13:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Main page weird? Why does the main menu include only items, rooms and mosnters when it should be? items, rooms, monsters, bosses, secrets, achievements And you might as well remove the popular pages link as its not working. Sk razor 13:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right on that. 13:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seperate item articles Hello Lego, i wrote this on the Items page already, but i think we should create seperate pages for the items, so we can given them accordant categories to group them properly, add reference and interaction sections without messing up the table on the items page (which should only contain short descriptions; the Cube of Meat for example has quite a lot of things worth noticing), and last but not least make a nice item infobox template that clearly shows general stats like speed, tears, range and health. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 17:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Minimap icons I think we could also upload nicely cropped minimap icons of the different kinds of rooms (and maybe the appearance of items/slot machines left in regular rooms). They would also be of good use in templates i think, to indicate in which rooms you can find a certain item. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 18:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I like it too. Right now let's prioritize the halloween update. Lego6245 13:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) wikitable style and items page transclusion hi, i have two ideas: #the wikitable class is ok, but we should make the table border wider and the corners round to match the boxes and the overall wiki style. i think the theme can be overridden via MediaWiki:Common.css. #maybe we can extract all the item sections to articles like Tarot Cards or Familiar and transclude them into the Items page? regards, Flying sheep 23:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : On point 1: It's a good idea. I'll take a look into it, but I'm not the best at CSS. Know someone who does? Put them in touch with me. : On point 2: I like the indevidual pages. Perhaps abstract the descriptions out to those pages and just have a link to them? : 23:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I’m pretty good with CSS. And individual pages which are linked to from the Items page are even better than transclusion! :: btw, i found a way to extract vector sprites flawlessly, here an example: File:Monstro.svg, but it is quite an effort: for each sprite, i have to extract it, open it, print it to a pdf, import that into inkscape, save it as svg, and upload it. some of them are incredibly detailed, though, such as the monster manual, and we can use huge images if we want. tell me which images you’d like to see, or if you want to know how to do it (for the latter i’d have to send you half of the game as .swf, though, so i don’t know if it’s legal in your country) ‒ Flying sheep 01:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Problem with another user Hello, theres been this user who's constantly changing the description on Mom's Knife. He keeps adding "Simply the most powerful item in the game PERIOD (Pretty powerful even after the nerf).". It sounds very subjective and even looks unprofessional. Theres been others who's also disagreed with him but he continues to re-edit the item. Not everyone has the same experience with the knife as he does. One fellow member expressed that the knife wasn't that powerful and he replies by saying he's just bad with it. If you would talk to this user: SK razor, that would be appreciated. At least make the description "Simply the most powerful item in the game PERIOD (Pretty powerful even after the nerf)." into something like "One of the strongest items in the game along side with Brimestone and Fetus in a Jar ". Or don't even post that at all since everyone has different experiences with the items. Everything in the item list looks professional until you get to the knife, it's description looks like someone's opinion rather then a factual description. The proverbial video. Hah. The usual reasons is that they don't like it. And its not about liking. If you scroll the comment we have TONS, of useless calamity arguing and debating about the knife. This one COMPLETELY on topic video, shows the full potential of it. Instead of new commers bickering for the the next 500 comment, yet again. So yes you are the founder. Decide how relevant it is... Besides the layout in items has become horrid. I'm going to probably get on that when I figure out better code. And if it was as irrelevant as oposition say. It wouldn't have had 3000 views. Means people want to see it. Other than that. Video will be the next medium... When people are fed up with text and imagining they will want a nice animated shot of how items operate - its simply the next level of development. And contributing to a more masterful wiki project. Sk razor 12:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : The main issue I have with the video is that it's unprofessional looking as it's opinion on what is supposed to be a fact based artical. It has it's place in an FAQ, though not on an item encyclopedia. See your talk page where I posted something to that effect. I don't care if it's the next medium, its place is not on that page. : 14:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you sign you stuff with also a talk link, any quick way? : Four of these characters '~' All in a row. Or press the signature button. 14:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did you ask edmund to share the graphical resources? I did... He strategically dodged the question - meaning we need more people asking. This is the only descent Isaac resource either way... And if you want to go pro. We need a cleanup off all the useless pages and images on the wiki. You are the founder, figure out how and who's going to do it. Some of the good ones aren't even linked to the main page. : A list of them could be great. I can proboboly find all orphans and link them up. 14:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, not really sure what happened here, but I entered a room and I think the mini-boss exploded immediately, dropping the rock/key in the bottom left. Possibly bomber boss spawning on top of rocks = insta death? Or maybe room config led to rocks multi-spawning. First time I've seen this miniboss between a boss room and a challenge room. Skillasaur 14:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) That room is not too much of a special room, it usually is a room filled with rocks and bombs, and one of them was probably a troll bomb, exploding on an X Marks the Spot rock. Itu Harimau 17:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Candidates Error_Room: this is just a duplicate of the I_Am_Error_Room Binding_of_Isaac_rule_34: This is disturbing Binding of Isaac porn. If you make me an admin/bcat, I'll delete the last one! I promise to be good. Mirthmannor 19:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I also request a IP ban on http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jjkkllmmnnoo1 He is just trolling the wiki and posting strange porn that has nothing to do with the game... Please get rid of the damn wh bar. It's useless, and forces itself to load before the rest of the page. I hate sites that use them, because they are just junky, and FORCED. Let's dissect the toolbar. WHWhat's Hot in Gaming | Got Feedback? | -----Empty Space----- | W Surprise Me! | V What's Hot in Gaming : If I wanted to find out what was hot, I would google it. Got Feedback : I filled out the survey, stating my opinion. Only useful part of this thing. Surprise Me : We already have a random page button. Totally useless. These toolbars look horrible IMO, especially in this case. It clashes with our dark theme SO MUCH. This is just a clutter addition. 22:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) U.C's getting out of hand. I'm voting to remove Unregistered Contributors from editing the wiki. Why? Some of the idiots are running around posting spamming bullshit, "offering to give blowjobs", and so forth. And no, you can't just block the bastards. Their IP Adress changes a lot, so they'll just get unblocked from that. So yeah, like, disable them from editing or something. ~DMSwordsmaster Oh, and here's the faggot in question- http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.181.78.24 ~DMSwordsmaster Request. I request to be an admin. Not a beaurercrat, just a moderator/sysop. Simply because it can help deal with the vandalism and the spam these retarded U.Cs are posting. And yes, I have experience- I'm a sysop of one wiki, a beaurercrat of another, and I'd be a sysop of yet another if the owner actually signed in at all. So yes, I got experience, and I know what I'm doing. ~DMSwordsmaster mönströ is äwesöme hi,i wonder what blood bag does to ??? it gives you hearts but it also gives you speed,so what will it do to him? i had mr.mega and dr.fetus and homing bombs <3 A logo Hello, I have created a logo for the wiki; you may add it if you wish :) http://i.imgur.com/sIRDE.png Meepie 06:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The wiki's new look. Hey, the new look for the wiki is very nice but I think it could use some tweaking. We want the wiki to look good but it also needs to be usable. These colors are a bit too dark and could make reading difficult, especially in tables like the one over at Items. You can hardly tell the lines from the background anymore. Also it might just be me but looking at it right now is kind of giving me a head ache. Maybe you should put up a notice somewhere to ask for feedback? Maybe the front page? Because I'm probably not the only one with an opinion on this. Becer 22:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I tend to play frequently, so if I happen across anything that is not added on here, I'll do my best to get info and pics. Also, I know I've already posted three screenshots, but I'm working towards a new one for Pimp My Isaac called Dr. Lilith PhD. I'll post it when I finally get my hands on that upgrade combo. Frequent Player Same message as above, just with a heading this time. XP FAQ/Walkthrough: Finally done I finally finished my FAQ/Walkthrough for BoI on GameFAQs.com, I just wanted to let you know just in case you want to post a link to it (which I'd want your permission for first). As far as I know, it's one of the first actualy FAQ/Walkthroughs for the game, period. If you have any questions, email me via the address in the faq (http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/faqs/64032) or send me a message on this wiki or any other I am an active member on (preferrably this one). Thanks! Krysto2010 New theme is too dark in some areas I know this is supposed to be a dark game and all, but the colors are a bit hindering to the functionality of the wiki in certain places. Specifically I'm talking about the new color for the tables which is almost pitch-black. In case you haven't noticed, the preview images for the items and almost everything else in TBOI have a black border around them just because that's how the art style is. So what ends up happening is you can't really distinguish what's part of the image and what's not anymore. For example, can you tell that Mr. Boom is supposed to have a fuse on his head? PLEASE FIX THIS. Another change that wouldn't hurt is not the making the text stark-bloody-white, which is making me have to squint when my monitor's brightness is set to the very minimum. Remember Youtube's earth day "lights off" theme? That was a good example of how to manage a dark theme, nothing was pitch black or bleach white, all the colors where a different tone of grey so it wouldn't strain the eyes to look at. I hope you find my concerns reasonable, thank you for your time. Luckylime 23:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Binding of Isaac forums I've noticed the forums have been completely taken over by spam. Wouldn't it be a good idea to take them off the main page or get some proper moderators? 13:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Spam has been nuked. New forums too! Lego6245 20:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Branching out the "Items" page I feel that, rather than a massive item page that has everything in one which gets difficult to manage, that instead we reduce it to a series of categories, each describing its contents in general with a link to an in depth page, more like a root database than what it is now. The page would say something to the effect of: Tarot Cards ---> Image of face down tarot card Tarot cards are pickup items that fill the Q slot and are consumed with use. They are randomly generated on pickup unlike pills that are randomly generated on use. Link -List of Tarot Cards- (links to Tarot Card Page) ---- Next Section------------- And so on for Passive Treasures, Activated Treasures, Trinkets, Pills, Cards, Hearts/Soul Hearts, Coins, Keys, Bombs, etc. Each page would go more in depth on the item, what it does, how it can be used, ways to get more/less, better uses and would offer the player a bit more (in terms of, say, keys, and bombs) that a simple description and image. This would be a pretty easy fix, as you can probably copy/paste the entire table with little errors onto a new page and work from there. Overall the whole setup would take maybe an hours work on my part if you wanted it, just let me know your thoughts. My reason for this is that it is so much easier to manage shorter pages in greater quantity than managing a giant super-page like this one where small details (ie player adds spam to something minute) can go unnoticed for weeks. Again, just a thought. Thanks! Krysto Thanks for sending that warm salute if you need to edit another page, just call me and i will do my best to help in this wikia 00:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC)please do something about 10.8.56.52 he/she keeps massing the warth of the lamb page.:( Another admin Please consider hosting an election or such for another admin position or such, the wiki could use another admin to manage a lot of the crud that spammers do around here. http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/A_bloody_murderer(The_binding_of_Isaac_challange) This page is uneeded when there is an entire page dedicated to custom challenges, i think it needs to be deleted, would mark it for removal but im pretty new to all this. :c 72.208.15.130 04:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Yet another person grifing the wrath of lamb page and others 72.208.15.130 Troll alert Please ban user "Dragonhunt5", so far he has been defacing pages and adding obscene images to the wiki (which also need to be removed/replaced). http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonhunt5 Thank you Krysto Troll alert 2.0 The previous troll has gone off his account and is now going by IP address: 187.14.101.9 Please pass an IP ban ASAP Krysto Only registered users? I would go further, because IPs can be switched easily by even slightly determined trolls. I think we need to have this Wiki be editable only by registered users, at least until a bit after the release of WotL, because I only foresee this getting worse not better for a while. Going towards the release, it'll be bad, after the release, it will spike and then the problem will probably diminish again. Gagaplex 07:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) 187.13.131.20 187.13.131.20 posts Pornographic pictures in the Playable characters page. Can you do something about him? Alta1r Say What?' 15:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC)' Where are you!? We're being trampled by a rampant troll and I'm having to waste all my time undoing every damn thing he does! I can't do anything about the porno he keeps putting in talk, I can't get him off this wiki, WE NEED AN IP BAN NOW. Please, just come around this wiki a little more often or appoint a new mod/sysop/admin ANYONE else who can pass IP bans. I am sick and tired of having to clean up all these messes and I'm pretty sure the rest of us are too. You can also remove chat/talk from pages entirely, and I don't think many of these pages need a chat section anyways so it might just be for the best to take it all off. Please, I mean it, I am at my wits end watching this wiki slowly crumble under a few trolls while you are nowhere to be found! : First of all, stop bitching at me. I have a day to day job that I do, and I come home and you're yelling at me to ban people when I've been doing that behind the scenes. Second, if you're going to tell me to ban someone, please give me their IP, and I can do that. : I can't remove chat and talk from pages, that's a wikia feature, and I can't move the wiki off of wikia, trust me, I've tried, too much hassle when this already has the SEO and the userbase. : I'll hold moderator suggestions, but in the meantime, I've given you the power to go block users. Just let me know if you block any users and I'll double check over their history. : Lastly, sign your damn talk page posts. It's not that hard, just for tildes (~) : Lego6245 20:36, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Serious? "I can't remove chat and talk from pages, that's a wikia feature" Are you serious? Well, then at least block putting pictures into comments/talk/chat if THAT is possible. We other contributors can roll back pages that are being infested with pornography and bullshit, but we cannot do so with the comments. Please block it if possible! Do you need more moderating help? I'm not on that often, either, but I would certainly try to help. Gagaplex 05:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) : Just gave you admin rights. You should be able to nuke comments now if you scroll over them, there's a little trash can that you can click on. : Lego6245 11:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! I'll keep my eyes open. We'll try to keep the Wiki clean. ::Gagaplex 14:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Abusing your nickname Hey, just thought you might want to know that a troll tried to replace pages with nonsense under a similar handle as your own,Lego5245 He's blocked for now but it seems to still be the same guy. Apparantly he has some stamina. Gagaplex 16:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) On the subject of the "separate item, separate page" idea. I've actually been waiting for someone to suggest the "separate page for separate items" Idea, so yes I support it heavily. This would allow for a heap of information that could include bugs, spawn conditions, and mixing effects with other items. 22:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC)lego will you please metion the fact that'll be elements in the wrath of the lamb dlc a link to the post right here www.formspring.com/EdmundM/q/328853446063047865 More Trolls We have some more trolls on. One goes by the name of Isaacgluttony69. He is deleting content and replacing it with innappropriate content (mostly just for children). Although, I think I found the trolls weakness. The undo button. :) Soulsilvers 10:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: Another troll is 27.99.109.208. Same reason as above. Image thumbnails Hey, I know this may seem a little random, but have you thought about getting rid of the "Added by: " underneath image thumbnails? It's real easy, if you're interested. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 14:36, May 28, 2012 (UTC) do you know when the wrath of the lamb will come out for mac ? plz Answer It should already work for mac, just install it! Steam invite Invite sent. Daeavy.... etc.. Gagaplex 21:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I left something about the basement XL on the Wrath of the lamb talk page. There's is a picture with it. Hope this will help. Hey Lego Man...I''m also uploading pics of items as I find them...you can see them @ http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Daisukereds.'' Wrong Steam Name (Soviet) Hey, sorry Lego. I sent you the request entry for the WoTL givaway twice, because I sent you the wrong steam name. The real steam name is: shoop_da_whop Sorry for any inconvieniece caused, Soviet Soviet scout 08:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, thank you very much :) I do have a question concerning the 'Binding of Isaac - Wrath of the lamb' page. I tried editing it, but I couldn't change a thing. Plus there is no 'visual' page to see what you do. Is it just me or is that wrong? ^^ Luventas 10:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Helping on WotL I would like to help editing the Wrath of the Lamb page, but it is locked. Blaatz0r 10:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Seconded. I've been coming to this Wiki and helping out anonymously since it had only the most basic information. Now I can't edit in relevant information during the time when it's needed most? That's preposterous. This has always been a community project and it's poor form to close off the most pertinent section of the Wiki as though it's the private project of the admins. I understand that the chance that people will spread misinformation is higher around release, however a smaller number of editors also means that valuable information will be posted at a slower rate. It's extremely frustrating to be shut out of a project I helped work on when this game was still fairly unknown; I'd suggest that if you want full control over what information is presented, you should w''rite a FAQ.SavageTech 22:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :: We've been having a massive spam problem with various new/unregistered users filling pages with pornography. In order to protect the page, I've put the new/unregistered block on it. That means it'll take around a day or so before you can edit the wiki. I'm sorry for the inconvieniance, but you have to understand that the last thing we need is to have information constantly being wiped out/overwritten every five seconds by a bored troll. Wikipedia has the same system for it's high traffic pages to disuade trolls from doing their thing. Lego6245 22:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) A question I dont know who i would ask for this and you said if i needed anything just ask, i saw that the chemical burn item didn't have a photo with just chem burn, I have one... would the fourm want it? thats it Givaway Dear Lego, Would you mind to tell me when are you announcing the lucky one who recieves the Free DLC? or is it already given out? Just our of curiosity, Soviet Soviet scout 09:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I am here just to say THANK YOU for this wiki and that you rock for being the admin, maintaining it and the giveaway =] I've bought WoTL as soon as it came out, and will try to contribute whenever I can =] Keep rocking Yesdaniel 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hi Lego. You're welcome ^^, I'm just a french man who loves BoI above it all and I wanted to contribute. But I don't know how to get pictures. Do you simply printscreen and then cut the good part on Paint ? Podeste 13:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Podeste Bug Hey, I dont know where I would put this on the fourm, but you might be able to add it to something some where, I was just playing BoI, Wotl. as i was doing a play though i got onto a even level (i mean odd as in levels like the second one, the fourth one, the sixth, ect) it gave me the curse thats makes there two levels in one, i was upto the sixth stage so mom was the first of the two bosses i had to battle agaist, after the battle agaist mom there are no doors, like in a normal mom fight, but there was no door to the second boss fight.... so i got screwed and had to start again :| Just try to warn everyone! Please buy the game on Steam. It is really cheap and will be maintained up to date so you wont exprirence bugs already fixed in a patch. Lexusex 11:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Shake-up It's me again! I have access to Wikia again after it locked me out for a week. *sigh* Anyway, you may have noticed I'm giving the Wiki a dramatic shake up. I hope you don't mind because I was finding, along with those I speak to who play Isaac, that the Wrath of the Lamb page was messy and crowded so I've set myself the task of separating it out into different pages. Give me an ear bashing here or on Twitter if you want me to mind my own but please do remember that it's not only me who is finding this wiki to be pretty messy. FrazerJC 19:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Providing people just stick to the new pages everything should be fine. FrazerJC 21:05, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Dear Lego, I added something to the fan ideas page but it won't show up in the contents. Could you help? Sincerely, Ultimatejudas(New member) Wiki expansion Hey! You are the admin of the biggest BoI Wiki and I have a request for you. Me and some other redditors want to expand this wiki by spliting the "Items" page into seperate pages. With 200+ items that will finally make sense, we think. Here's a link to a thread about our idea: click! I noticed other people proposed that. If you support this, please contact me so the project can go full speed. If you don't, please justify why not. Best regards, Mafodope 20:51, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not a redditor and I completely agree with this. Should've been done a long time ago. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 20:53, June 22, 2012 (UTC) More languages in this wikia Hey Lego, it would be nice if you promote me to a moderator or something like that, because I am german and I think it would be good if this wikia supports other languages than english! Greets, L3nnyBoss '~~Da Isaac Boss~~ 19:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC)''' Good work I feel this wiki is coming along. Regardless of if there are quite a few mistakes I've spotted around, I wouldn't be able to survive without it for more than a few floors. Keep up the good work. Robfire10 08:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually, that is more the work of other users, so you should thank them as well. If by any chance, lego reads this: "We need you asap." Doomspeaker 13:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Edit request to the mighty admin On the Mom and Items page, it states that "As of 1.3, Mom always drops the polaroid". This is false and confusing if you're not knowledible. I took the liberty of appending "(provided you've unlocked it)" to Mom's page, but due to protection, I cannot edit the Items page. There seems not to be a discussion page for the Items page, so this is the only thing I can do to provide a service to a wiki that doesn't allow users to edit important pages (Unsigned: GreenMcGee 20:32, 9 August 2012) Hail to the Cheif I noticed the forums are pretty much abandoned, could we liven things up a bit? Just a morale boost. Fawful IV esq. a.k.a Faw (talk) 22:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Database Dump Hi, i would like to download an offline copy of the current version of the wiki but as i can see there is no database dump. Please, could you make one ? What about generating a new one every week/month? Tanks 07:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) David